


Inuyasha Moments

by MariaSakura



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaSakura/pseuds/MariaSakura
Summary: Just a compilation of One-shots moments that could have happened in Inuyasha. Some mature language included. Disclaimer for whole story: I do not own Inuyasha.





	1. Kagome isn't coming back

“Why don’t you just go after her?” demanded Miroku addressing Inuyasha.

“She’s not coming back,” Inuyasha replied pouting and turning his back on the Bone Eaters’ well where they had all been waiting for Kagome to come back.

“And why is she not coming back?” asked Sango irritated.

“She just isn’t coming back,” snapped Inuyasha.

“Why don’t you get her already?” said Shippo speaking up.

“I can’t,” answered the half-demon curtly and started to get up.

“You’re the only one who can go through other than Kagome, so put aside your pride and go get her already,” snapped Sango stalking off with Kirara.

“Sango’s right Inuyasha, you are the only one who can go through,” added the Monk patiently. “Besides if one of us could we would have gone already, if not to bring her back, to at least get an explanation as to why she won’t come back.”

“I won’t go get her,” said Inuyasha through gritted teeth.

“What did you do to chase her off this time?” questioned Shippo who then yelled out in pain as Inuyasha punched his head. “I’m going to tell Kagome when she gets back.”

“I didn’t do anything,” growled Inuyasha. “And she isn’t coming back.”

“Then why did she leave?” kept pestering Miroku.

Inuyasha didn’t bother to answer the lecherous Monk; instead he just turned around and started walking away until he heard a noise coming from the well.

“Sit boy!” yelled Kagome from the well and Inuyasha face planted. “I forgot my stuff, and the reason I’m leaving and not coming back is because of him.”

“Kagome, what did he do?” asked Shippo, jumping to Kagome’s arms.

“Isn’t it obvious now that she’s back and the depth at which Inuyasha went, Shippo?” questioned Miroku, smiling knowingly.

“Well, if that’s your interpretation of what he did, then knock some sense into him for me will you?” said Kagome grabbing her stuff and then added just before going back to her era, “If he’s sorry and won’t ever do it again, send him after me and maybe I will come back, but that depends on how sincere he is and if you guys really need my help.”


	2. Sango's had Enough

“You prick!” yelled Sango to Miroku. “I’m leaving! Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, I’m sorry. Kirara let’s go.”

“But Sango-“started Miroku.

“Don’t ‘but’ me!” interrupted Sango. “You’re the one who can’t control yourself! Kirara, I said that we’re leaving.”

“Sango, maybe you should just go for a little walk,” suggested Kagome trying to be the voice of reason.

“You’re the one who keeps going after women, asking them if they wanted to have your children!” snapped Sango ignoring Kagome. “I can’t stand it anymore! Kirara, if you’re not going to come with me, then this is goodbye.”

Sango picked up her things and stormed off into the night, Kirara whimpering then following after her.

“Now look what you’ve gone and done,” said Kagome turning on Miroku.

“I wouldn’t want to be him right now,” whispered Shippo to Inuyasha, who nodded.

“Are you really that stupid?” asked the girl that was left. “Instead of chasing after others, you could try to court Sango or something, even if neither of you wants to settle before Neraku’s dead. You could try acting normally and maybe pay attention to her. Do you know how much time it’ll take me to convince her to come back with you still with us?”

“Then I guess I shall leave you all be,” said Miroku neutrally.

“She didn’t say you had to leave,” growled Inuyasha.

“That’s true, Kagome only said it was going to take of lot of convincing to get Sango to come back,” added Shippo.

“I’m going after her,” said Kagome.

“Don’t,” ordered Inuyasha.

“And why not?” questioned Kagome starting to get angry at the half-demon.

“You may have your bow and arrows, but you don’t stand a chance,” said Inuyasha. “While Sango is a demon slayer and she has Kirara.”

“Fine,” snapped Kagome. “I’ll stay, but tomorrow morning we’re going after her; and Miroku, you had best be quiet and on your best behavior.”

The boys all nodded, albeit Miroku did so reluctantly.


	3. Hurt her and die

“Just go see her already,” said Kagome in a dead voice.

“Kagome,” whispered Inuyasha looking sadly at Kagome.

“Go to her Inuyasha,” replied the Priestess her back to still to the half-demon. “You need to go see her and I won’t stop you.”

“Are you sure you’re strong enough for this Kagome?” asked Sango barely loud enough for Inuyasha to hear.

“Kago-” started Inuyasha taking a step towards Kagome.

“Go before I say it,” interrupted the Miko.

“But-” he tried again.

“Go!” she yelled.

“Fine,” snapped Inuyasha who caught Miroku’s signal to only go into the trees.

Kagome heard the Inu-hanyou walk away and she fell to her knees, all of her strength suddenly gone from her.

It took all of Inuyasha’s self-control to not run over to the crestfallen Kagome and Miroku flexed his right hand and shot him a pointed look that clearly said ‘come and you’ll be sucked into my wind tunnel.’

“Why did you tell him to go if it hurts you so much?” asked Sango clearly worried for her friend’s health.

“He loved her first and when he was finally at piece, I popped up with the news that Kikyo’s dead plus all the trouble I brought back along with that stupid jewel,” replied Kagome, her voice showing traces of self-disgust.

Inuyasha growled, but didn’t move since Kirara’s ears twitched and she rubbed up against Sango making the demon slayer shoot him a glare.

“It’s not your fault Kagome,” comforted Shippo.

“He’s right it isn’t,” continued Sango. “You’re here because it was meant to be.”

“If Inuyasha really didn’t care he wouldn’t still be travelling with you,” added Miroku glaring at Inuyasha. “He would have gone off after Kikyo when she…”

Miroku trailed off as he was hit by Sango and was glared at by Shippo. The Monk then looked at Kagome who was starting to cry and who had whimpered at the possible course Inuyasha could have taken.

Inuyasha couldn’t take it anymore as he could hear Kagome and smell her tears. He was about to jump down and go comfort Kagome when Koga appeared.

“Why you up here mutt face?” demanded the wolf-demon.

“Shush,” snapped Inuyasha freezing as he heard Kagome say something that made his stomach drop through an invisible whole in the ground.

“What if I’m just a tool because Kikyo won’t travel with him?” whispered the Miko. “What if I’m Kikyo’s replacement?”

“What the hell did you do this time Mutt?” growled the full youkai to the hanyou.

“She told me to go see Kikyo,” whispered Inuyasha his voice breaking along with his heart at what the girl was saying.

“But she’s not in the area ‘cause I can’t smell her,” said Koga confused.

“Kagome knows when she’s near since the barrier doesn’t stop their connection,” replied Inuyasha. “I don’t want to see Kikyo anymore and I tried to explain, but she got really mad and almost said the word.”

Koga whistled low, then said while looking at Kagome, “Then go tell her right now and don’t let her talk until you’re finished, but only if you truly gave up on that corpse and moved on.”

“I thought you wanted her for yourself, so why help me?” demanded Inuyasha, his focus still on Kagome and the others.

“Hard to compete when he heart is already taken and she pretends to be yours to get out of tight spots,” chuckled Koga sadly, then added, “And by the sounds of it your heart has also been taken and it decided its owner had changed, so go tell her already so she stops being a mess.

“Um…Thanks,” replied Inuyasha unsure.

“If you hurt her though, I’m taking Kagome away, hiding her away, then Ima come back and kill you,” growled Koga going back to his old self and disappearing in the opposite direction from where Kagome was.

Inuyasha jumped down from his perch thoughtfully and walked up behind Kagome waving the others to not say anything, he then put an arm around her waist and a his free hand on her mouth. She started struggling and looked to Sango and Miroku for help, but they had their backs turned and were walking away.

“Relax,” whispered Inuyasha in her ear and bringing her closer to him.

Kagome stopped fighting his gentle hold, but sat stiffly in his arms.

“Now hear me out, then I’ll take my hand off your mouth when I’m done,” he said softly. She nodded and he started the one-way conversation. “Kikyo may be in the area, but I can’t smell her and I don’t wanna go see her anyways. Yeah, I loved her first, but not anymore and I don’t resent you for bringing action and life back into my life, in fact, I love it even if I hate the necklace and the word.”

Hu chuckled, his chest rumbling against her back and he continued, “As much as I hate to admit it, the Monk is right to that if I didn’t care I wouldn’t be here with you. I f I didn’t care, I would be chasing after Kikyo.”

Kagome tried to move to talk, but Inuyasha slightly tightened his hold so she wouldn’t escape and so he didn’t hurt her if she struggled and said, “I asked you to hear me out before I let go you go, and I’m not done. You’re not a tool because Kikyo doesn’t want to travel with me or else you would be long dead and I would have found another person to help me, or you would be back in your era enjoying your life like it used to be, but both cases would kill me now because in both cases you’re not with me. Hopefully that answers the point that you are not Kikyo’s replacement.”

He released her, but Kagome just sat where Inuyasha left her (which so happens to be in his lap) frozen as the meaning of his words sunk into her head.

“Hey, Kagome is everything okay?” asked Inuyasha after a few minutes of the Miko not moving. When she didn’t answer he yelled, “Guys, I think something’s wrong with Kagome!”

Sango, Miroku and Shippo came running followed by Kirara and just as they came into view, Kagome jumped into action and Kissed Inuyasha full-on the lips.

Inuyasha’s widened in surprise when Kagome started kissing him, but then his eyes softened and closed, and he got lost in the kiss he shared with the one who owned his heart.

The other three walked back to where they were when Inuyasha first reappeared and they all smiled thinking ‘about time.’

When the Miko and the hanyou broke apart, Inuyasha tucked Kagome in his arms and rested his chin on her head.

“Inuyasha?” asked Kagome.

He hummed in response, making his chest rumble slightly and her giggle.

“Where were you after you left?”

“I was sitting in a tree close by.”

“So you didn’t go to Kikyo,” she insisted even if it came out as half a question.

“I told you I didn’t want to go see her,” his reply almost a growl in frustration.

“He really didn’t go see her,” said a voice right in front of them that belonged to Koga.

“Stay please,” pleaded Inuyasha almost whimpering when Kagome had made to get up.

“I’m not here to fight so stay in his arms where you truly belong,” added Koga and Kagome just gave him a weird look. “I now know that I never had a chance, Kagome, especially when we were listening to you talk about all that.

“I almost had to stop him from jumping out of the damn tree a few times,” Koga sighed not wanting to tell the next part, but feeling that it was necessary or Kagome would never believe that Inuyasha really had stayed nearby. “And when you got to the part where you said you thought you were a tool and that you were also a replacement for Kikyo, I swear I heard his heart shatter into as many pieces as the Shikon jewel and jaw dislocate as it dropped to the deepest parts of Hell.”

“You didn’t have to lay it on so thick ya know,” growled Inuyasha uncomfortable since five pairs of eyes were watching what he was doing and Kagome snuggled closer to him.

“But it’s true,” insisted the wolf-demon.

“Yeah, I know,” sighed Inuyasha holding Kagome a little tighter to him.

“Don’t forget what I said Inuyasha,” reminded Koga before running off again.

“I won’t,” murmured Inuyasha.

“What was that last part about?” asked Shippo a little confused.

“It’s nothing really because it will never happen,” said Inuyasha convinced before nuzzling Kagome’s hair and neck.

“And we’ll keep you to that word Inuyasha,” said Miroku as Sango nodded her agreement to the Monk’s words.

All they got in response to that was the flick of an ear and an almost imperceptible not from the silver haired hanyou.


	4. Don't leave

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome before she could jump into the well and go back to her era. Holding on tightly and burying his face in her neck.

"Please, don't leave me," he whispered, fear lacing his voice.

"I have to or else we're going to run out supplies," she whispered back, her voice tinged with regret and concern.

"Please," he whimpered and as he held her close.

"Then come with me, if you're so scared that I won't come back," she replied softly.

"But who's going to protect the others if we're both gone?"

"We've both been gone before and they managed just fine, what would be different this time?"

He sighed torn between his unreasonable fear and his need to protect his pack.

"She's right Inuyasha," said Miroku coming out from hiding.

The only indication that the hanyou had heard the Monk was that his ears twitched, but he kept his face in the Miko's neck.

Kagome sighed into Inuyasha’s hair, then rubbed her cheek on the top of his head before saying, “If I don’t go now then the next time I do I will have to stay longer and if I don’t have any more supplies, Sango, Miroku or even me might die if we’re injured badly enough in our next fight.”

Inuyasha whimpered at the thought of any of them dying and he tightened his embrace a fraction more.

“Inu, you’re hurting me,” whispered Kagome and when the hanyou’s arms didn’t loosen, she started rubbing one of his ears gently.

“Stop that,” came the weak response from the crook of her neck.

“Then let me go.”

The embrace loosened, but he didn’t move from where he was, trapping her.

“Why won’t you let me go?” asked Kagome.

At that moment she felt something wet on her skin and Inuyasha’s shoulders started to shake slightly. She looked up to see that Miroku was already gone, leaving them alone again to deal with whatever was bothering was their halfling companion.

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere,” said KAgome soothingly. “I know you’ll protect me no matter what. I only said that so you would let me go get the things I need.”

He didn’t answer, instead he tightened his hold gently and he nuzzled her neck, trying to find comfort in her words.

“Now can I go get my things? It’s starting to get late,” she giggled. “And I meant it when I said you could come with me.”

“How long?”

“Just a few days to give me time to catch up on everything.”

He winced at the words ‘few days’, but answered quietly, “Fine.”

“Thank you,” she replied giving him a peck on the cheek.

“Just be careful over there!” came a yell from the edge of the clearing, then a yelp signaling that the person had been hit.

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha growled before taking the girl’s bag and slipping it on his shoulder.

“But I’m coming with you,” he growled again, jumping down the well with her in his arms.

The only thing that could be heard from outside the well after his statement was a giggle and inside the well, the girl out of time snuggled into her protector’s hold.


End file.
